One Night
by bookwormx10
Summary: Percy has a test in the morning. It's two a.m. and he really should get to sleep. When a drunken blonde enters his apartments all thoughts of sleeping are shattered. Who is she and why won't she stop crying? A phone call to Piper sure would help.
1. One Night

It was late. Percy knew he should have gone to bed hours ago, after all he had a test in the morning. But here he was, sitting on his couch at two in the morning, watching reruns of old TV shows, and eating ice cream in his blue pajama pants. So much for living the college life.

He sighed, glancing at the clock. It was going to be hell in the morning and he knew it, yet he still couldn't convince himself to go to bed. He was tired for sure and the thought of waking up at seven the next morning was brutal. Why did he even take an eight o'clock class? Despite all this he just couldn't go to sleep.

When the same episode of the show came on for the second time that night, Percy knew he had to do something else. There was Piper, she was clearly awake and at a party according to her snapchat story. He could always call her.

Percy started to dial the numbers. By the time he reached the fifth number he heard the creak of his door opening.

Damn it.

He left the door unlocked yet again. He still wondered why he managed to do that. It wasn't like Percy was living somewhere nice. In fact, the apartment he had too himself was a little sketchy and the landlord incredibly lazy. And he still left his door unlocked.

Percy wasn't sure what the hell he should do. Grabbing the TV remote (it was the only thing close) he held it threateningly in front of him and made his way cautiously to the front door.

The blonde standing there was the last thing he expected to see. Her honey blonde curls draped down her back. The hem of her lilac jacket was a little frayed and her light jeans ripped. Percy recognized her as one of Piper's friends. Annabeth, was it?

He lowered his makeshift weapon and strode over to her, completely confused as to why she was in his apartment unannounced at two in the morning.

She was on the phone, talking to a caller unknown to Percy. Her back was turned to him and she didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Yes Piper, I'm home." She slurred.

Oh gods she was drunk.

Percy didn't mean to eavesdrop, that's just the way it worked out.

He caught a muffled voice that he immediately recognized as Piper's low raspy one.

"No, you're not Annabeth. Jason and I are at your house right now. You are not there." He heard Piper tell Annabeth.

Thankfully Percy knew Piper wouldn't be drunk. She almost always took the role as designated driver near testing weeks.

Annabeth finally twirled around to come face to face with Percy. A scared shriek was released from her mouth.

"Annabeth! What happened?!" Piper screamed through the phone, worry evidently laced in each word.

"There's an intruder! Call 911 or something!" Annabeth cried.

She looked absolutely petrified, was shaking and crying. It was an absolute contrast to the Annabeth Percy knew. She was calm, poised, and no nonsense girl. She didn't sob like this.

"No! No it's okay." Percy said trying to sound as soothing and nonthreatening as he could.

Annabeth slid to the floor in a heap and shook her head wildly.

"This is my apartment, Annabeth. Not yours." Percy said, evening hi voice as if he was talking to a child.

"How do you know my name?" Annabeth cried again.

The phone call must have ended because Piper's voice did not come through again and the screen was black.

"I'm Percy, remember? We're both good friends of Piper."

"P-Piper?" She hiccuped, rubbing the sleeve of her jacket across her nose.

"Yea, Piper." Percy smiled in gratitude. Finally he was getting somewhere without her freaking out on him.

"But why are you in my house!" She began crying again.

Percy sighed in frustration. This was getting no where. It was going on almost three at this point and he still had a test in the morning. He didn't have the time to be explaining that this was his apartment.

"Look around. You'll see this isn't your home."

Like a lost dog, she did look around. Her eyes widened in realization. This wasn't her home.

"I'm- I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Percy gave a light-hearted chuckle. He was just glad she stopped the heavy crying.

"Don't worry. I'll call Piper to pick you up."

She nodded, looking up to him. She was still sitting on the floor and the majority of her hair had fallen into her face.

He began dialing the number into his for the second time that night.

And again he was interrupted at the fifth number.

"Wait," Annabeth said suddenly, sounding a bit hesitant."What is it?" Percy asked half concerned, half irritated. This night needed to end soon.

"I'm really tired."

Once she said that Percy noticed she looked it too. Her face was still red and blotchy from the crying. Her eyes were puffy and warm with purple bags appearing underneath. Her small body looked overwhelmed with exhaustion.

"Okay?" Percy didn't know why that was something to interrupt him with.

"Can I just sit on your couch or something?" Her voice was still small, but the words slurred slightly less from alcohol and more from sleepiness.

"Yea, sure."

Percy grabbed her hands and helped her up. She was even shorter than he thought, her head just reaching his bare chest.

"Thanks." She left out a little sniffle.

Percy led her to his navy blue couch. It was tattered and the cushions were sunken in, but Annabeth didn't seem to mind. Once it was in sight of her she collapsed onto the velvety surface in a curled up ball.

In just a few minutes Percy could hear her snores. They weren't cute or anything ladylike, but the blonde made them endearing somehow.

He draped a fleece blanket on her before going back to calling piper.

The phone rang only twice before a frantic voice picked up.

"Listen Perce, I really don't have the time right now." Piper said, voice hurried.

"Piper-"

"I lost my friend and she screamed but then her phone must have died. And I think she was at a stranger's house." Piper was in hysterics by now.

"Piper, you need to listen-" Percy started

"And we can't find her and she's really drunk." Piper was sobbing.

Percy wanted so badly to just go over to wherever his best friend was and wrap her in a hug. To tell her her friend was just fine and sleeping on his couch at the current moment.

"Piper, you have to stop crying and listen to me." Percy's voice was gentle with a stern edge.

"Okay." Piper whispered.

He could hear her gulp.

"Annabeth is at my apartment right now. I don't know how she got here or why she thought this was her house, but like you said she was really drunk. She's sleeping right now and you can come get her."

"Oh thank god." Piper breathed out in relief. A knot that had been growing in her stomach untied itself and the bile rising in her throat went a away.

"I'll come now." She said, her voice still raw from crying and hung up the phone.

An hour late Piper was standing in his doorway. Her eyes were slightly red and her black shirt a little rumpled. Jason was nowhere to be found.

"She' just on the couch. Snoring her head off too." Percy told his friend.

Piper chuckled.

"That's Annabeth for you."

She stood a little nervously and tugged on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Sorry about that, by the way. When Annabeth's drunk she gets totally out of character. Well her being drunk in the first place is usually pretty out of character." Piper said quickly, a little embarassed at her friend's actions.

"Don;t worry about it." Percy shrugged.

They both walked over to the sleeping beauty. A little trail of drool rolled down the side of her cheek.

"She's all yours." Percy said.

Piper shook on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Come on, Anna. Time to get up." Piper told her friend, not nearly as nicely as loud.

The blonde did nothing but mumble a few incoherent words and roll to her other side.

Piper blew a tuft of hair out of her face.

"This is hopeless." She said.

"You can always just carry her out."

Piper stared at Percy, eyes in a bit of disbelief.

"Percy, I cannot carry out a 110 pound woman. I may be able to kick butt, but lugging practically dead weight around is not my expertise."

"Well what do we do then?"

Piper gave an amused smile. A mischievous glint crossed her ever changing eyes.

"Why don't you carry her out?"

At this point Percy didn't even feel like arguing. He just hauled the sleeping girl into his arms and carried her bridal style.

Her head tucked into his chest and she wrapped her arms around her neck. A few words bubbled from her mouth, none of them making sense.

"Aw, how sweet!" Piper mockingly cooed.

Percy shot her a look of annoyance.

"Just take me to your car."

"My pleasure." Piper gave him a wicked grin.

"She's gonna have one hell of a hangover." Percy commented as they made their way to the parking lot.

That night Percy got two hours of sleep. He didn't really mind though. Despite the annoyance of the previous situation, he couldn't help thinking it was supposed to happen. That night just before falling asleep he thought of honey blonde curls. A soft smile formed on his lips.


	2. Not a Chapter, Just a Question

First want to start off this isn't really a chapter. Next, I want to say sorry all those terrible typos in that last chapter. It was late when I wrote that and I didn't proof read (not that I ever do) and I went back and read it and cringed so bad. You poor souls that suffered through that. My deepest sympathy. Lastly, I want to ask a question. Would you like me to continue this? If you want I will.


	3. One Morning

Ok first want to say thank you so much for reviewing! Seriously, reviews mean a ton to an author of something. Next, I want to say sorry about how the chapter posted last time. Finally, I'd like to tell you all that I have a tumblr, bookwormx10 and it'd be super cool if you checked it out! It's focused on PJO and HoO. Thanks again for everything!

Annabeth's head pounded like a stampede of bulls were running a marathon over her brain. Her mouth was dry, tongue thick and swollen, and terribly uncomfortable in her mouth. She felt like the apocalypse happened in her body. A big, bloody, deathly apocalypse. She was hungover.

What happened last night?

There was that party her and Piper went to... Oh gods the party! How much had she drank? Clearly too much by the clamorous buzz in her ears.

Her blood had turned to lead overnight. Legs and arms were dead weight, too exhausted and overwhelmed to carry a body. It was as if everything was in the state of one gigantic yawn.

She laid there on the bed, 70% sure she was still drunk, and trying to suppress the bile rising in her throat. The acid burned fiercely, begging and pleading to escape like a prisoner locked away.

What had she done to herself?

Annabeth was always a lightweight when it came to drinking. She hardly ever went out and when she did the most she'd have was half a beer. It felt like she'd taken half a dozen tequila shots and downed a pint of whiskey.

The golden morning rays of sunshine began to filter through her closed eyelids. Even those faint traces of light made the blonde groan in agonizing pain. They made her feel like her insides were being seared to a crisp, then turned over and beaten.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." A low chuckle wrapped it's words around Annabeth's eardrums in torment.

"Piper?" Annabeth moaned, not daring to open her eyes and see if she was correct.

"Well I'd certainly hope so, considering you're currently sleeping in my bed." Piper let out a bemused smirk.

Of course she'd be at Piper's. When you were as drunk as Annabeth and had a caring devoted friend, you didn't go back to your own house.

Tentatively, Annabeth sat up, her elbow making an indent on the malleable mattress. Little by little she opened her eyes to let in the twirling streams of golds and yellows.

At that exact moment, Piper decided it was a smart idea to open her light pink curtains even further, bathing the room in drenches of sparkling honey.

Annabeth hissed like a cat that had fallen into an unexpected puddle. The malevolent sun cursed her eyes and her head. The rays shot another dose of pain through her body, coursing it's way through veins as fast as a rushing river.

" _Piper._ I swear to all effing hell if you don't close the goddamn curtains right now..." Annabeth didn't finish off her threat, instead squinted her eyes to adjust the level of hurt her body was experiencing.

Piper let out another laugh.

"Hun," She began, "You couldn't even poke me in your current state."

Annabeth felt her body slump forward in defeat, causing another wave of pain to flow in her skull. Piper was right, she could barely even sit up without wanting to die.

"Here take this." Piper said shoving something into Annabeth's hand.

She felt her fingers curl around a cool, frosty glass and three small tablets.

Water and Advil.

"Oh thank goodness." Annabeth whispered to herself before taking a large gulp of water accompanied by the three small pills.

The smooth water soothed her scratchy, dehydrated throat. It brought nourishment to every ache and pain. The Advil weened off the splintering headache, making it into only a dull throb. For the first time that day, Annabeth finally felt a small speck of bliss.

The euphoria lasted about seven seconds.

"So had a wild adventure last night, did we?" Piper smirked devilishly at the other girl.

Annabeth gave her the best glare she could manage with her eyes still caked in last nights make up and feeling red and raw from crying.

Wait. Crying?  
Annabeth couldn't remember ever crying. Though, all the signs were there. The weariness and sting of her tear ducts. The way the back of her eyeballs felt as if a cloth was taken to them and relieved of all moisture.

"I'm never drinking again." Annabeth groaned, flopping her head into her hands.

She massaged at her temples, regretting all the decisions of the previous night. The worst of it all, she couldn't even legally drink until six more months. Annabeth Chase never made stupid mistakes like this. Well, almost never.

"Percy called about an hour ago. He wanted to make sure you were all right. I told him you looked like death hit you with a stick." Piper said almost flatly, twirling a strand of brown hair between her tan fingers.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Why would Piper mention him? Why did he call for her? More importantly, how did he know to call for her?

"Oh man, you don't remember, do you?" Piper said with a look of shock mixed with laughter.

"Remember what?"

Annabeth could feel herself growing frantic. One of her worst fears of drinking was not being in control of herself. What had she done that she couldn't remember?

"Let's just say you payed someone a visit last night." Piper said wit a suggestive smirk.

The blood drained rapidly from Annabeth's cheeks. Her jaw hung stupidly open.

 _What had she done?_

Piper burst into a fit of hysterics. She looked as if she was about to pee her pants in amusement.

"Oh relax." She said, placing a gentle hand on Annabeth's tense shoulder.

"Tell me what I did right this instant, Piper McLean." Annabeth's voice was hard and stern, unwavering in her demand.

Piper told her friend everything from the last night's events. She told her of Annabeth practically breaking into Percy's apartment. She told her of the sobs that erupted from Annabeth's mouth and how she fell asleep snoring like a trucker on Percy's couch. Piper then made sure to emphasize that a shirtless Percy carried Annabeth to Piper's car while she clung to him like a kitten.

Annabeth didn't know what true embarrassment was until the end of Piper's tale. Her face was inflamed, ravaged by a rosy pink. Her ears were as hot as fire and a sinking stone traveled down her stomach.

She wasn't even going to look at alcohol again, much less consume it.

"Please tell me you're joking." Annabeth's hoarse whisper was filled with dread in each syllable.

Piper shook her head, a little sympathy added for her friend's sake.

"Maybe just give him a call. Apologize for slobbering all over his chest." Piper shrugged.

Annabeth glared at the brunette with the heat of an inferno, but still tugged the phone from Piper's hand.

A strew of long, complicated, and uncensored cursed words flung themselves from Annabeth's mouth as she searched for his contact in her friend's phone.

Angrily and a bit ashamed, she tapped the call button on his contact.

One ring.

Two rings.

As each sound went by the more Annabeth felt the need to hang up the phone right now. What would she even say? Sorry that I walked into your house and slept on your couch when I was drunk? She sounded absolutely pathetic.

"Hello? Piper?" A husky, deep, almost morning voice said into the speaker.

It startled Annabeth so much a small gasp released itself from her lips.

"Annabeth, actually." She quickly breathed out the words, afraid if she said them any slower she wouldn't say them at all.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth." Percy said with a slight chirp of laughter.

"Listen, I just wanted to say..." She choked on her words.

If there was anything Annabeth had too much of it was pride, and apologizing for her mistakes was a sharp jab that would wound it mortally.

She took a deep breath of air, mentally preparing herself. On three, she told herself.

One.

Two.

The feeling of shame came back as powerful as the wave of tsunami. It crashed on every end of her nerve. Every feeling soaked in the disgusting stench of disgrace.

She couldn't do this. It was mortifying. She would never be able to look him in the eye again.

He had to carry her out. She drooled on his couch.

No, stop thinking like that. She _could_ do this. All it was was a simple apology. Any normal, functioning human being could do this.

Three.


	4. One Phone Call

She hung up the phone with the last confused "Hello?" coming in from the other line. Her breath was coming in short staccato from the anxiety of trying to apologize for what was probably the most embarrassing night of her life. She sighed in her true and utter pathetic actions. She was 20 years old for crying out loud!

And she couldn't give a simple 'sorry' to the guy that graciously carried her out of his apartment after she essentially broke in.

"I'm a disgrace to the Chase name." Annabeth said glumly, placing the pink rhinestone cell phone back into her friend's petite, tanned hand.

"You really are." Piper snickered.

The brunette got up and went into the kitchen where the scent of cooking bacon wafted in the morning air. Annabeth felt another wave of nausea overcome her as the smell trickled its way into her nose. This hangover was truly hell, there was no other way to describe it.

She looked at the mirror that hung opposite to her. Dark purple rings hung in bags underneath her bloodshot eyes. Her hair limply held itself in a blonde bird's nest of tangles; her hair brush had some serious work to do, well Piper's hairbrush. In short, her outside looked as horrible as her churning insides felt. Did she mention she was never drinking again?

Piper reentered from the kitchen with a plate of crispy bacon in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. Even the sight of the food made the blonde want to hurl. Was Piper doing this on purpose? Probably.

"Aren't you a vegetarian?" Annabeth's head couldn't take what she was seeing, she still felt groggy and Piper eating meat didn't help to clear things.

Piper shrugged in response and took a long, audible gulp of her orange juice before throwing the rest of it to the back of her throat like the shots Annabeth had taken the night before.

Annabeth could really do without that similarity.

"Hey, don't worry about Percy. He gets the point." Piper said to her friend after seeing her stressed and worried face.

Annabeth massaged her sore temples. That conversation was way too exhausting than it needed to be. Yet here she was on a toasty light filled morning with her smirking best friend and a migraine filled with pride wounding emotions.

"I can't believe I did that. Could I be any more of an idiot?"

"Oh please, you need to stop overreacting." Piper said now with a mouthful of bacon that was seriously perplexing Annabeth. Piper was a vegetarian, wasn't she?

"I'm not overreacting! I fucking hung up the phone. Who the hell does that?" Annabeth's faced was painted a cherry red and burned as fierce of fire- whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Piper did not know (though it was probably both).

A string of mumbled, incoherent words flung themselves from the blonde's mouth. Her knuckles turned a sickly white from her hands being gripped too tight in fists.

"Oh- give me the damn phone McLean!" Annabeth said after 5 minutes of grueling silence and Piper's consistent (and annoying) crunching.

Piper laughed, bemused at her best friend's grumpiness. It wasn't everyday someone got to see a disgruntled Annabeth Chase and on the rare occasion that one did, Piper made sure to take as much advantage of the situation as she could.

"Hmmm... I don't know, Annabeth. I mean you had your chance and you simply blew it." Her attitude was teasingly breezy and nonchalant, completed with a slight, elegant shrug of her shoulders. The act was certain to make Annabeth fume.

"Piper, I do not have time for your childish games. We are not in grade school anymore so give me the phone." Annabeth huffed with a too serious face and an almost monotone voice that held only a slight shake of anger.

"Well, let me make a call to my chiropractor first. My back is killing me."

To emphasize her point, Piper contorted her back whilst making a series of exaggerated grunts and groans. She loved torturing Annabeth like this- Annabeth couldn't call her out on it because Piper could easily play the innocent act, yet at the same time both girls knew exactly what was going on.

"Piper." Annabeth warned dangerously. Her no nonsense tone was the final persuasion for Piper to give up the act.

"Fine. Here." Piper said making sure to convey the defeat and fake hurt in her voice as she tossed Annabeth her phone.

"Thank you." Annabeth said with a smug smirk as she held the now ringing phone to her ear.

"Yea, whatever. Just don't hang up this time." Piper said under her breath.

Annabeth's mouth was poised to reply when a familiar low, heart-aching voice answered the phone. The blonde settled for one of her death glares. It had no effect on her best friend.

"Hey, Pipes?"

Oh, his voice. Why did it have to sound like that? The gravelly undertones made Annabeth's heart drum in her head and his slow deliberateness in each and every word gave her a rush of adrenaline. Just talking to him gave her a high. Wow... okay she really was pathetic.

"Oh, hi. It's Annabeth. Again." She wanted to slap herself for her how small and mousy she sounded.

Ugh, what was wrong with her?

"Hey, Annabeth! Not gonna hang up on me this time, I hope." His voice boomed with laughter and filled her whole body with a radiating mirth that felt like the sun shone just to warm her.

"Yea, um, about that."

Don't back out. Don't back out. Don't Back out.

She drew in her breath like she would before a start of a marathon.

"I-I'm really sorry about last night. I'm not sure what happened, well I do know what happened. I mean, I got drunk, but I normally don't! Oh and I thought your apartment was my apartment and I don't really remember everything and..." She stopped to take another breath, but was beat to the next line.

There was his laughter again. Why did it have to be so sweet? It held no malice or ill will, only sincere amusement like Piper's.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. No big deal." She could hear his smile through the phone.

Annabeth hadn't noticed Piper left.

"Are you sure?" She nervously twirled a knotted curl between her fingers.

What was up with her?

"Yea, but..." He trailed off suddenly sounding nervous himself.

"What? What is it?" Annabeth was frantic, needing to know what she did wrong.

"I, well, I'm not going to say last night wasn't fun. It was certainly an adventure"- that earned a light chuckle from both of them-"But, you seem pretty cool and I was wondering if... Well, if you'd like to go on a date with me. Maybe have a proper introduction where one of us doesn't think the other is an intruder."

"Oh. I mean, yeah. Yes! Of course I'd like to go on a date with you." She felt her ears turn pink at her quick enthusiasm.

"Does Thursday night work for you? I can pick you up at 7 or you could meet me at my place seeing as you already know where I live."

"Yea, that works fine." No, it didn't. She always got hours and hours of homework on Thursdays.

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye."

Annabeth could hardly contain her girlish grin that was spreading across her face, reaching from ear to ear. Maybe she would drink again.


	5. One Piece of Advice

"Piper please just help me out." Percy whined through the phone like a toddler. He knew Piper was sitting on her bed, smirking in delight at holding Percy in this position. She was Annabeth's best friend and she wouldn't even help him figure out where to bring her for a date. More importantly a first date.

"Hmm... I don't know." Piper was definitely smirking at this point. She never used to be like this, confident and even a little devious to her friends. Back in high school when Percy and her were skating buddies she had a totally different persona. She stuck to the shadows with her best friend Leo and some of the nerdier kids. They were the ones that would come to school dressed as Lord of the Rings characters for Halloween. She was a little unsure of herself back then, not totally comfortable in her skin, but through the years Percy knew her she only got more and more confident.

"Piper come on. I really want her to like the date." He was sounding just a tad bit pathetic at this point.

Piper let out a small laugh that indicated she'd finally help her friend. "Fine, Kelp Head. First of all she loves Italian and Greek food if you're taking her out to dinner. Greek food especially. She has a really severe allergy to olives so be careful if you do take her to a Greek restaurant. Her favorite movies are action and mystery. She also loves a good sappy romance, but she'll never admit to it."

"Thank you so much, Piper!" Percy let out a sigh of relief and excitement all while trying to memorize everything she just said. He almost laughed at this point, finally having answers to what he should do. All week he was in a panic that wherever he took Annabeth would turn into a disaster. He waited all the way to Wednesday before thinking he should call Piper and ask her for advice.

"Yea, yea whatever. Just make sure she has a good time, please. She hasn't been on a date in a while and is constantly spending her time overworking herself. It's good she's finally getting out." Piper's voice was softer now, her care and love for her best friend shone through. It wasn't everyday that Piper let go of the humorous and sassy demeanor. Only a few special people ever got to see her soft side that filled to the brim with admiration for her loved ones.

"It means a lot Piper." Percy said, also taking on a quieter, more gentle tone. He really was appreciative of his friend's help.

"Well you better go find a place to take her. Annabeth doesn't like when there isn't a plan." Piper said, rushing to clear the air of what could become a more meaningful conversation. She didn't like sappiness or when Percy's voice got like that. When it meant he'd thank her so sincerely and all she did was something so simple. When she didn't feel worthy of one of her good friends.

"Alright, I'll see you this weekend." The click of the phone hanging up followed Percy's goodbye.

Percy took his laptop out after hanging up with Piper. He'd had the laptop since his sophomore year in high school and the originally blue top had taken some beating to it. A "Save the Whales" sticker hung loosely to it in tattered ruins from his senior year in high school. One of his best friends, Jason Grace, wrote his name on it in big block letters with sharpie back in junior year. There was a scratch here and there and every time Percy used it he'd wonder when he would need a new one.

The laptop was slow to start and the screen was always somewhat blurry in the top left corner. He brought up the internet browser and searched for Greek restaurants in New York City. He wasn't expecting hundreds of results. The stress began coming back to him.

How would he chose which one to bring Annabeth too? Percy really wanted to bring Annabeth to a Greek restaurant, it was something a bit different than the standard movie date. Not many people would say their first date was at a Greek restaurant.

He scrolled through the results looking for the ones with the highest stars. Nothing captured his attention.

Didn't his mom know a good Greek restaurant?

He decided it was in his best interest to call her. It seemed that lately his whole life was revolving around phone calls. First it was Piper the night Annabeth wandered into his apartment, frantically looking for said friend. Then it was Annabeth in the morning, twice, trying to apologize. After that it was him calling Piper for advice and now he had to call his mom for even more help. Thank the gods the cell phone was invented.

The phone rang a couple times until a familiar sweet voice picked up. Percy couldn't keep himself from smiling, he hadn't talked to his mom in a while and it was nice to hear her voice again.

"Hey, mom."

"Percy! How are you? You haven't called me all week." His mom jokingly scolded him. A TV show sounded in the background and he heard the faint clacking of keys. He must have interrupted her writing.

"Do you want me to call you later? You sound a bit busy."

"Of course not! I haven't spoken to my baby boy all week. I want to know what you've been up to."

"About that." Percy rubbed his neck nervously and felt a faint blush creep to his cheeks with the heat of a small fire. Even just the thoughts of Annabeth made him act like a fool. "I was wondering if you knew any Greek restaurants around the area."

"Greek restaurants? Why would you need to know a Greek restaurant? You've never had Greek cuisine before." Sally sounded a bit perplex, but also a little knowing. It was as if she already knew why Percy needed to know and she just wanted to put up an act to get Percy to confess himself.

"It's, uh, for this girl. I'm taking her on a date and Piper said she likes Greek food. So you know, Greek restaurant."

"Percy! Why didn't you tell me before you had a date? What's her name? When do I get to meet her?"

"Mom," Percy groaned at his mother's enthusiasm, it was just one date and just one girl. Although he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to take Annabeth on another date after the upcoming one.

"Oh, just tell me already."

"Her name's Annabeth. She's really pretty, mom."

"Aw, I bet she is!" Sally practically squealed. "Luckily for you I do know a restaurant. It's actually only a couple blocks away from your apartment building, I'm surprised you've never seen it. It's called Olympus. Small little place with lovely workers. Well, I say lovely, that only counts for a couple of the staff members. A lot of the other staff is just horrid. It's run by this big family and gosh their relationships are a mess. The one husband has had probably a dozen affairs but his wife still stays with her and-"

"Ok, mom. I only needed the name." Percy chuckled, cutting off his mom from the entire history of the place.

"Oh, you're no fun. Alright well have fun on your date, I love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and closed his eyes, wishing desperately that tomorrow could come sooner.


	6. One Date

Okay hi! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while!

The restaurant Percy's mother recommended was very small. It was crammed between a convenience store and an even smaller bistro. The sign was severely faded and the neon "OPEN" sign was only partially lit in neon red, making it read "PEN".

The inside was even more dated than the outside. The floor was covered in yellowed white, marbled tiles and the ancient flowered wallpaper was peeling in some spots. The seats of the booths were ripped in places and a ceiling fan droned on mercilessly.

Still, Olympus was a cute and quaint restaurant. The pair was greeted by a lovely lady with flowing orange curls that promptly seated them at the nicest table. No one else was in the restaurant, but it didn't feel vacant.

"So... um, how's school going?" Percy asked unsure, his voice rising high. He took another bite of his food, nervously chewing the piece in his mouth. He only hoped eating would delay him from saying anything else idiotic.

He hadn't even known what he ordered. Percy wasn't familiar with any of the dishes on the menu and his dyslexia did nothing to aid in reading the menu. So, he just randomly selected an option and pointed to it when the blonde hair, teenage waiter came to take their order. Whatever he was eating, it was good. The perfect blend of meat, garlic, and lemon.

Annabeth giggled tentatively from across the booth. She hadn't tried any of her meal yet. It was still steaming hot and unless she wanted a burnt tongue for the rest of the week she'd have to wait a while to try it.

"It's going good. My classes are pretty challenging, but I manage. What did you say you were majoring in?" She asked, her sweet voice filling Percy's ears with warmth. She poked her food around idly with the shiny, metal fork. He didn't regret that night she stumbled into his apartment. Not at all.

"Uh, I'm studying to be a teacher so Early Childhood Education and Teaching." In truth, Percy wasn't sure if it was exactly the right thing for him. He wanted to help kids and teaching seemed the best way to do that, but now... Now he was just confused on what he really wanted to do. Twenty was too young to decide such things.

"Really? I didn't peg you as the teacher type, Mr. Jackson." Annabeth gave a flirtatious wink, but immediately blushed in embarrassment. Gods, she thought, I'm such a dweeb. Percy and her both chuckled. Sure, the first date was going a little awkward, but it was by no means bad. Good, in fact, if you asked either of them.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea, I just kind of want to help kids, you know?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Yea, I'm not a huge fan of kids, but I can see where you're coming from." She looked longingly at her still too hot food.

Just as Percy opened his mouth to ask what Annabeth was majoring, a crashing noise came from the kitchen just a few feet away.

Out of the swinging doors came an arguing couple of about 50. The woman was stunningly beautiful with long limbs and deep brown hair done up in a complex braid. Her large chocolate eyes were alight with deep anger. The other half of the couple was a fit and tall man. His graying hair reached near his chin and his beard was bushier than the actual bushes that laid in front of Annabeth's father's yard.

"Get out of my restaurant right now!" The lady screamed to the man in a screeching, irritating voice.

" _Me_?! I'm the one that owns this gods forsaken place! _You_ should be the one to get out of here if anything." The man's deep voice boomed through the small area. His face raged red in the artificial light.

"Yes _you_!" The woman cackled in her awful voice. "You are the one that cheated on me. For the seventh time!" She crossed her arms like a child and faced away from the man. Their feuding was causing quite a raucous.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Hera! She was simply a fling, besides all I did was give her a small kiss. You know how much I love you." His reasoning was pathetic and only infuriated his wife further.

Just as Hera was about to throw a furious retort her husband's way accompanied with a pointed finger, another woman in her early thirties came forward to intervene.

This woman wore blooming bell bottom jeans and her scraggly hair fell limply all the way to her lower back. Her eyes were rimmed with red and Annabeth wouldn't have been the least surprised if this woman had been smoking marijuana.

"Guys, just chill out please. We have customers." The woman only sounded slightly stoned when she walked away.

As if it just occurred to them, the spouses turned their heads toward Percy and Annabeth. Percy gave them a small wave and sheepish smile that pretty much screamed "Please get me out of here!"

The couple fell silent, glared at each other for a good measure of time, and walked their opposites way.

Percy and Annabeth shared a glance once the commotion was over and burst out into fits of laughter.

They were holding their stomachs, faces red in a good way unlike the man just a few moments before. Annabeth swiped at her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. It took several minutes for the two to catch their breaths and settle down.

By now both their meals had grown cold and unappetizing.

"Man, that wasn't even that funny." Annabeth said shaking her head, taking a disappointed bite from her food.

"I'm sorry our first date didn't go so well." Percy said after a moment of silence looking slightly downcast.

Annabeth looked at him.

"Don't worry, we'll have more." She said, smiling shyly.

Percy's face broke into a wide grin.

"I hope so."


	7. One Walk

Percy was only trying to go for a walk. His mom had called him earlier asking him if he'd take her mastiff, Mrs. O'Leary, to central park. Percy never planned on the dog going haywire and springing herself on the same girl he had a date with just a week earlier. Percy never planned for his dog to plow her to the ground. It seemed Percy never planned a lot of things when it came to Annabeth.

But here he was and her she was. And here the gods forsaken dog was, sprawled across Annabeth's petite frame, lapping at her face happily with a pink tongue. Annabeth's blonde curls splayed out across the grass, tangling wildly in between each green and dewy blade.

"Well, hello there." She said, pushing the dog off her and standing to her feet. She started to brush the light stains of dirt off her jeans and cardigan. Her hair was wreck and in desperate need of a brushing. She did her best to smooth the knots down, but her attempts were hopeless.

Mrs. O'Leary sat on the grass besides Percy, wagging her tail furiously. She looked at Annabeth expectantly with a huge, doggy grin wider than Texas, panting as though she just sprinted a mile.

Annabeth looked up from fixing herself and was slightly startled to see a familiar set of sea green eyes. The morning's sunlight glinted off of Percy's raven hair, shadowing him in a favorable manor.

"And I thought I wasn't going to see you until Friday at the movies." Annabeth grinned at Percy, pleasantly surprised to see the handsome beau.

Percy smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his tanned, calloused hands.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that. She must've caught your scent or something and just went crazy. I wasn't really able to get control of her when she tackled you." Percy could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Of course his dog just had to attack the pretty girl that he may or may not really, really like.

"That's okay. I didn't know you had a dog." Annabeth said, petting Mrs. O'Leary right behind the ear. Mrs. O'Leary pumped her leg in joyful contentment, starting to lie on the ground and show the blonde her belly.

"Oh, she's actually my mom's dog. I just had to take her for a walk." Percy explained, bending down to rub the dog's belly. Mrs. O'Leary was getting too much attention for her own good.

"She sure is a cutie." Annabeth beamed at the dog.

Not as cute as you, Percy thought, then mentally scolded himself.

A silence lapsed between them.

"We'll I've gotta go. Piper is waiting for me." Annabeth said awkwardly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see ya." Percy gave a small wave as she walked off at sent her own wave his way.

He watched her blonde curls bounce away, sighing contently. He felt a click with Annabeth. He really did.

Ok hi! Sorry this is so short! I've been so bad with updates and writing. Well here's something at least, right? Hope you all had good holidays!


	8. One Movie

"Annabeth, quick, hide me!" Percy said abruptly, a mad look wavering in his sea green eyes. He started to pull Annabeth in front of him in a futile attempt for her to shield him from whatever caused his sudden and frantic demeanor. Annabeth would do no good at hiding him considering the fact that she was a foot shorter than him even in her wedges, but let herself be his human shield anyways.

"What? What is it Percy?" She turned her body to look at him. His hair was disheveled as always and his shirt was rumpled with more wrinkles than an English bulldog, but that was normal. It was the scared look in his eyes that wasn't.

Before Percy's sudden outburst the pair had simply been waiting in line for their movie tickets. They were idly talking with each other about this and that and Annabeth was making mental notes throughout the conversation. She learned his favorite color was blue, that he tried out for the basketball team in ninth grade but didn't make it, and that Mrs. O'Leary had been his mother's neighbor's dog before he died. It was a very long line.

Annabeth loved hearing Percy talk. Most of the time it was her rambling off about her interests, architecture and drawing mainly, so the change had a nice new beat to it that Annabeth could definitely go along with. He always seemed so happy to share anything with her, even if it was just the fact that his breakfast that morning had been pancakes. It was impossible for her to retain the stoic face she trained herself to always have when he talked, she always broke out into a glowing smile.

Annabeth wouldn't lie if she was just a little concerned about Percy's change of pace.

"It's my ex! Oh gods, I hope she doesn't see me. If she comes over, just act like we're in love, okay?" His voice quivered like the legs on a newborn deer trying to stand up. Annabeth wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or be offended that she had to act a certain way in front of his ex. She just hoped the so called 'ex' wouldn't come greet them and an awkward situation could be avoided.

The gods must have not been listening because five seconds later a bouncy red-headed girl with curls bigger than Texas and a sea of freckles on her face came over to them.

She was much taller than Annabeth and barely two inches shorter than Percy. Her boyfriend jeans were straight from a magazine, but tarnished with splashes of blue and red paint. She wore a faded purple sweatshirt with words that could no longer be read and had beat up converses on her feet, with hot pink socks sticking out.

Annabeth prided herself on looking better than her (at least in her opinion) with her light pink sundress that radiated with the essence of spring and her new white Michael Kors bag. She would be lying if she said she didn't splurge with her tips from waitressing.

"Percy, hi!" The red head said in a thick southern accent as she approached them, barely even acknowledging Annabeth's existence except for a minor side glare with her bright emerald eyes.

"Hey, Rachel." The wince in Percy's voice was hilariously noticeable and he reached for Annabeth's hand.

She smiled a sweet, small, secret smile as she felt his firm grip. His hand was comically larger than her petite one, but somehow they fit perfectly together like a key in a lock.

"How are you doing? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Just like that her accent was gone, replaced with a neutral American accent. Annabeth shot Percy a confused look, but he just shot her one that said 'please don't ask questions right now.' Annabeth shrugged, but her curiosity remained hungry.

Rachel was still blatantly ignoring her and it irked her every last nerve.

"I, uh, just got in engaged actually. With Annabeth here." He said nervously, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced at Annabeth with a begging in his eyes to just keep playing along.

She was a little surprised at first that that was what he said, but decided to keep rolling with it. It'd probably be more fun that ways anyways.

"Oh, that's... cool. I guess." Rachel's face scrunched into extreme distaste as if some had asked her to eat her own vomit. Annabeth could barely contain her laughter that started to bubble in her throat.

"Yea it is." Percy said and forcefully smiled, Annabeth noticed a few beads of sweat that began to collect at his brow.

"But certainly not as cool as that time we had sex on my dad's privately owned beach. Surely you remember it? The sun was beginning to set and the sky was riddled with pinks and reds and oranges. And everything was pure magic with the waves softly lapping in the background." Rachel said with sultry in her voice.

A small pang of jealousy stabbed Annabeth's heart as Rachel told the story.

Percy's face was blooming red as a tomato with each word uttered from Rachel's mouth. He looked ready to hurl.

"Uh, bye Rachel." He said awkwardly with an even more awkward wave before pulling Annabeth to the arcade section of the movie theater.

Luckily for them, Rachel didn't follow and must have taken the incredibly obvious hint that neither of them wanted her around and left. She had been absolutely obnoxious. Annabeth couldn't believe Percy could ever date a girl like that.

"That was interesting..." Annabeth said as they stood by a claw machine.

Percy slumped his head against the machine and groaned heavily.

"I am so sorry about that. Trust me when I say that whole beach thing never happened. She's crazy. It's partly why I broke up with her and the fact she cheated on me twice in six months." He breathed a heavy sigh, clearly frustrated by the previous events.

Annabeth noticed how he said six months. That was somewhat of a long-term relationship and for all she knew she was just the rebound. She shook her head to rid herself of the gnawing thoughts.

"You okay?" Percy asked. He gave her a funny look with his dark brows furrowed.

"Oh yeah, sorry just clearing my head." She felt her cheeks color with a shade of strawberry read.

Percy gave her a light chuckle.

"Now that that's over, how about I take my lovely fiancee to the movie I promised her."

Annabeth chuckled.

"Yes, that would be a wise choice or I might just call off the wedding."

They laughed and Percy slipped his hand back into Annabeth's. It was such a natural thing and despite this being only the second date, both felt a deeper connection with each other. Of course there'd be nothing past hand holding for now.

"You know, I'm really glad it was my apartment you wandered into." Percy said as they approached the ticket booth inside the theater. Annabeth gave him a soft, endearing smile back. She was happy too.

A teenage boy with acne across his forehead asked what movie they'd like to see and before Annabeth got the chance to reply to Percy the boy was telling them their movie was sold out and the next time wouldn't be until ten that night. It was only five.

"You have got to be kidding!" Percy threw his hands up in frustration.

It seemed all their dates had been doomed from the beginning. Every encounter him and Annabeth had carried a stroke of bad luck or misfortune. He felt as though he had broken thirteen mirrors underneath a ladder.

"Sorry, man. You should've bought tickets ahead of time." The teenager shrugged, irritating Percy.

Annabeth laid an arm on his bicep which was taut with tension. She understood why he would be upset, after all it was his ex-girlfriend that had made him miss the movie, she'd be upset too. That is if she even had an ex.

"Hey, it's okay. We can go see it another day." She smiled at him, despite even her patience being pushed a little.

"Yea, I guess." Percy's voice was in a bit of a huff, but he tried to cool his frustration a bit.

"If it means anything, I can give you guys a free popcorn. It's movie theater policy." The teenager said, though both doubted it was. The kid probably just didn't want angry customers with him.

Percy perked up at the prospect of food.

"Yea that'd be great!"

The guy nodded and went off to scoop popcorn into one of the theater buckets. He handed it to Percy who promptly thanked him.

"Well I guess we should go then."

"Yea we probably should." Annabeth replied.

They walked back to the parking lot in search of Percy's Prius. The were walking in through the aisles, bot forgetful as to where they parked when out of the blue it started down pouring. There had been no forewarning or signs of the rain, but fat pellets of water began to furiously come down on them.

"Are you kidding me?!" They both exclaimed with no patience left.

The popcorn was ruined and the duo was drenched and shivering to their bones by the time they made it to Percy's car.

"It's always an adventure, isn't it?" Annabeth exclaimed bitterly.

"Yep."

Hey! So sorry for the long update. This chapter isn't really my favorite, but it's what I wrote so it'll be what I post. Also, please don't think I dislike Rachel! I only made her that way for the soul purpose of the story. Anyways... hope you are all doing well!


End file.
